Long Forgotten
by Holmes1216
Summary: Harry Potter, Brat-Who-Lived comes to Hogwarts and Snape knows from the start that something's not right. With a limp and more than a few cracked ribs, will Harry ever find the home he needs? Snape Mentors Harry fic. First chapter is a bit too fast but you will see why. :{) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Harry peered up at Kings cross through the haze of pain that had come of his 'Parting Gift'. His back was still bleeding and there would be even more scars than before, why couldn't they just leave him alone? It wasn't his fault he was a freak! He sighed, there was no point in self pity, it just wasn't his style. He was a survivor. He would survive. He was looking around helplessly when a hand was put on his shoulder. A man with blond hair that was so long it was probably illegal looked down at him

"Hogwarts?" he asked sternly. Harry nodded, he'd learnt quickly that children (especially freaks like him) were supposed to be small and quiet. The man led him onto the platform before setting off to find his own family. Harry stared in awe at the huge scarlet train. Perhaps he would like this Hogwarts place after all

* * *

After clambering aboard the train with more than a few grunts of pain, Harry sat, staring out the window before a kid with blond hair and a permanent scowl firmly fixed upon his pale face. He plonked down on one of the seats making Harry flinch violently, the boy frowned at him

"You okay?"the boy asked. Harry wanted to say, 'why would you care?' because he really couldn't think of a reason the boy would care for a tiresome freak like him. Instead he looked confused

"Why are you asking me?" he asked. The boy gave him a funny look

"You're Harry Potter" he stated. Harry nodded tightly, was he going to hurt him? Apparently not. The boy grinned and stuck out his hand

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy" he said. Harry shook his hand, Rule 4: Be polite and don't offend. Or else. The Dursley's had liked these rules, he'd found. Aunt Petunia had even given some pain killer when she'd found them taped to the inside of his cupboard. They had helped when Uncle Vernon had blown his top at him after 'The Zoo Incident'. Harry winced at the memory and rubbed his ribs, they still killed. Draco smiled and began to talk about Hogwarts. Harry zoned out and began to ponder if he could ask for a painkiller when he got there without raising to much suspicion. He concluded that he wouldn't. He sighed heavily, another night, another day, another wish that he could just be left alone. Draco suggested to get changed and Harry, not wanting to let Draco see the belt shaped marks in his back and the scars and bruises on his chest, neck, arms, legs and head got changed in the bathroom. The rest of the journey past quickly and without incident, and they clambered off the train (ow) only to be lost in the massive bustling crowd. Harry, being locking in a cupboard for most of his life, wasn't claustrophobic and grabbed Draco's wrist before dragging him towards Hagrid, the giant of a man with a problem about dangerous pets. He cheered up when he saw Harry

"'Arry! How are ye?" he asked happily. Harry grunted, clutching his ribs, someone had elbowed him and now his side was on fire- Thanks a lot Weasley- great. Just bloody great. Literally. The blood was already soaking through his shirt. They set off into the castle, Harry found he was quite impressed by the whole 'In you're face my ceiling is magical and so much better than yours so ha ha!' look of the Great Hall. He was still waiting in line when he heard a whisper of

"It's just an enchantment, I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" from a small curly haired girl in front of him. He tapped her shoulder and she flinched as she turned to face him- ah. There it was. That customary flinch that came with years of bullying. However he put on his most dapper charming smile and whispered

"Really? Can I borrow you're copy sometime?" quietly. She looked suprised but nodded

"Sure. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger" she smiled slightly. He grinned

"Harry Potter." he said shaking her hand. Suddenly Draco's name was called out. As soon as the battered hat touched his head it shouted out 'SLYTHERIN!" Harry wasn't suprised, Draco was the kind of person who knew what they wanted and knew how to get it. A few others were called out before

"Granger, Hermione!" was called. Hermione shuffled forward and the hat touched her head. After a while it said 'SLYTHERIN' in a proud manner, Hermione grinned at him and skipped over to the House table, ignoring the curious looks she was recieving. Harry was soon called up

_Ah...The youngest potter, murmured the hat. _Harry screwed up his eyes

_Um...hi?_

_Hello, young one. Now, where to put you..._ Harry thought about it.

_Somewhere I can belong. Somewhere they won't hurt me. Somewhere they will help me._ He prayed

_Well, then there is only place you can go... SLYTHERIN!_

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape sighed heavily, the Brat-Who-Lived was now in his house. Lovely. The little brat was of course so arrogant his swollen head wouldn't fit through the dorm door. He followed the child with his eyes as he shuffled over to his table, head bent low and shoulders hunched. The sentimental and rational part of his mind screamed that something was obviously wrong with the messy haired child, while the snarky part of it told the Sentimental side to shut up thanks very much. The headmaster wore a furious expression on his weathered face as he watched the small kid walk to the house table. immediately whispers broke out in the hall, a small red haired child shouted

"I knew it! He's an evil freak!" Snape felt a twinge of sympathy for the child as he hid his face under his long tangled mop of hair, tears glistening in his emerald eyes, Lily's eyes. Snape's gaze hardened however when he realized that the only reason that Potter's spawn was crying was because he'd had everything his way for all of his life. Pampered Prince Potter! His mind spat maliciously, probably had at least five rooms with those muggles he stayed with, they probably were far more fond of that little brat than they were of their own son...Daniel, wasn't it? Poor child, he was probably fed the scraps of his cousins plate. He pondered this more before he swept out of the great Hall following the midget's as he named them out of the hall. He saw the Potter kid shuffle out of the great hall. He snorted when he thought back to the boy's manners at the table. Disgusting, he'd acted like he'd never seen food before, he'd looked around eyes wide and disbelieving before snatching some chicken and tearing at it with his teeth. The Malfoy boy had leant over and gently told him off. Potter had flinched when Malfoy had put a hand on his arm and spoken, Malfoy had drawn back with a frown as Potter shuffled away, curling in on himself.

He led the children to the common room entrance "The password is 'Snake fang' do not forget it" he commanded before sweeping into the large circular room

The walls were covered by a moving painting of a dark green forest, enchanted to follow the seasons, at that time the tree's were in flower and the floor was enchanted to take on the look of a forest floor, soft carpet flowers would tickle their feet should they take their shoes off, the sofa's were also a dark green with silver lined cushions and the tables were a dark ebony. Snape swept up to the front of the room and decided to have some fun tormenting the Potter child

"Mr Potter...Our new celebrity. It seems that even Hogwarts herself believes you should be in the house of 'evil' as you're little red headed friend put it so elequently" he snarled. Potter refused to look at him before muttering something. Snape raised and eyebrow and whispered, deadly quiet

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, what did you say?" Potter looked up and looked over Snape's shoulder

"I said that Slytherin can't be evil, just because some bad men came from here doesn't mean you should condemn the whole house, sir" he said quietly. Snape laughed

"How very Gryffindor of you Mr Potter, five points from Slytherin for that" he said silkily. Potter just nodded and accepted the punishment before lowering his head again as all the first years began to mutter about him, commenting slyly on how he looked, how bad his manners were, how he couldn't stand up strait. Potter just stood there, letting tears brim in his eyes until Malfoy came to his defence

"Stop it! Can't you see you're upsetting him! Slytherin's stick together!" he cried, putting an arm around Potter's shoulders. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do, as Potter yelped loudly and flinched away. Snape decided to intervene as the taunting grew, maybe he had taken this a little too far, and now he had to accept that something was wrong with that blasted child. He called out

"Potter?" Potter flinched away more, muttering a quiet

"Stay away!" before hunching further into himself. A tall prefect had seen this and walking over she said

"Potter, san you hear me?" she asked softly, putting a hand on his arm. Potter flinched away more

"Please, I haven't done anything! I only just got here!" he cried. The prefect, Harriet gave Snape a knowing look and said

"Everyone stay back, he's having a flashback. Draco, Professor, can I have a word. Harry? It's alright, you're not there anymore, you're safe at Hogwarts, Harry?" she tried. Potter's shoulders relaxed slightly, although his hands were still clamped over his ears

"W-w-where?" he whispered. Harriet pulled the shaking boy into a hug and he curled into her chest, sobbing

"Shh...Harry It's okay, we're in Hogwarts, you're safe" she murmured. Harry continued sobbing until she put a deep sleep charm on him. The rest of the first years were watching the boy with regret. She turned on them

"Draco is right, Slytherin's stick together. How dare you hurt one of you're own! Ten points and detention for all of you with Professor Mcgonagall on Friday, 8' o' clock sharp. Harriet whispered harshly. Snape frowned

"Surely not all-" Harriet cut him off with a glare

"You know as well as I do Sir that they deserve all that and more, look at him. Actually look and tell me that he's alright" she growled. Snape sighed, still unwilling to believe that something could be wrong with pampered prince potter. Yet as he looked for the first time at his nemecis child he saw that under the hair and glasses, that Potter had no life of James Potter at all. he could see his ribs poking from underneath his shirt, far to promenant to be considered healthy in a child, there were a few scars and bruises that he could see on the boy's wrists and if he looked closely he could see the bandages that wrapped his chest and belt shaped marks on his back. He groaned. Albus had promised. The promise had been broken. Yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? YOU PROMISED ME HE'D BE SAFE! YOU PROMISED ME, ON LILY'S GRAVE YOU SAID! FOR LILY..." Severus yelled at the headmaster, who had that sad 'I'm going to twinkle sadly at you now' on his face. He sighed

"I'm sorry my lad, I wish I didn't have to do this but, you see, I need him to trust me, all for the greater good" Dumbledore answered softly. Severus frowned

"What d-"

"Obliviate"


End file.
